


Un cri dans la nuit

by Koeleki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped Harry, Rough Sex, Savior Louis, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeleki/pseuds/Koeleki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One direction. Larry. Fic écrite quand j'avais 13 ans. Harry rentre tard d'une interview, et il va le regretter. Quand Louis le retrouvera, il sera brisé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un cri dans la nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> Comme dit dans le résumé, j'avais écrit cette fic à 13 ans pour une amie, et la qualité s'en trouve très moyenne. Y a plein de trucs clichés, niais, awkward/bizarre, disons-le franchement. Je ne l'ai pas réécrit parce que rendre tout ça "potable" demande trop de travail et je ne peux pas me le permettre, je le poste simplement parce que vu sa longueur je me dis qu'autant le publier...
> 
> Désolée d'avance pour vos yeux/neurones qui souffriront de cette lecture :'). Prenez le au deuxième degré et vous passerez peut-être un bon moment xD.
> 
> La narration est à la première personne, aussi les noms des personnages en italique symbolisent les points de vue.

_Harry._

Je venais de terminer une interview, la reporter avait été très insistante dans ses questions, c'était assez, même beaucoup, déstabilisant. Les autres m'avaient prévenu, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Si j'éludais quelque peu la question ou bien que je restais sans voix, elle réattaquait, et ce jusqu'à ce que je réponde clairement. En bref, c'était chiant.

J'avais été le dernier à passer, comme il se faisait tard, il était 22h30, les autres étaient rentrés ensemble dans la limousine sans m'attendre, j'allais donc rentrer à pied en sortant par derrière. L'on m'avait bien proposé de me raccompagner, mais j'avais envie de marcher, d'être seul avec mes pensées. Pensées qui dérivaient encore vers une personne : Louis. Cela se produisait assez souvent, et je commençais sérieusement à me demander ce que je ressentais pour lui. Notre comédie devant la caméra : nous embrasser, nous toucher, porter des t-shirts avec nos noms, et tout le reste.

C'était pour déconner mais…Je commençais à ressentir des choses, à rougir, à apprécier, et à regretter que lorsque les caméras ne soient pas là nous agissions comme des amis normaux, à être jaloux lorsqu'il le faisait avec Zayn ou encore Liam. A être jaloux d'Eleonor, sa copine. J'étais sorti avec plusieurs filles, je me sentais pas gay, mais je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. Et comme il revenait souvent dans mon esprit, ça n'arrangeait rien à mes doutes. J'avais envie de lui en parler, mais je savais que vu qu'il avait une petite amie, je n'étais sans doute rien d'autre qu'un ami pour lui et que ça ne se ferait pas.

Je marchai tranquillement dans la rue en réfléchissant alors que l'air froid de la nuit soulevait mes cheveux et passait sous mes vêtements. Nous étions le Mardi 5 janvier, l'hiver était là et j'étais donc très couvert. Je portais une doudoune, un gilet par-dessus un pull, une écharpe, un jean et des Nike. J'avais l'air d'un idiot avec mes lunettes de soleil, qui _étaient supposés_ m'éviter d'être reconnu, et de plus je commençais à regretter de ne pas m'être fait raccompagner, il faisait vraiment très froid. A tel point que je sentais la froideur hivernale s'insinuer en moi jusqu'à la moelle. Mieux valait ne pas trainer. Je me frottai les mains et accélérai, quand j'entendis un bruit de pas. Jusqu'à présent je croyais que j'étais seul, en plus il était très tard et je dus avouer que je m'inquiétais un peu. Je me retournais, personne. Bah, j'avais sûrement rêvé. Je continuais mon chemin en fredonnant _notre_ chanson « One thing ». Lorsque j'arrivais au refrain, je me dis que la situation mise en scène par la musique me semblait étrangement familière…

Mes songes qui commençaient dangereusement à s'égarer s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, j'avais encore entendu un bruit. Ça y est, j'avais peur. Qu'était-ce ? Une groupie m'ayant reconnu et désirant me parler, prête à me sauter dessus ? Une personne voulant un autographe ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'accélérais mon allure. J'étais certes encore loin de chez moi, mais tant pis, dans 15 minute je serai sûrement couché dans mon lit avec mon IPhone en écoutant des musiques. Après, nous partions en tournée pendant 15 jours. C'était mes derniers instants de libertés.

Cette idée me motiva et j'accélérai encore plus, regardant une nouvelle fois autour de moi. Je fis également un tour sur moi-même, et je ne vis personne. C'était étrange. J'aurais pourtant juré entendre des pas, deux fois et là même une respiration. C'était sûr, quelqu'un me suivait. J'essayais de penser à autre chose pour me détendre et garder les idées claires, mais la peur s'insinuait de plus en plus en moi.

Au moment de traverser d'un trottoir à l'autre, je regardais bien des deux côtés de la chaussée, aucune voiture n'arrivait. J'avançai donc toujours rapidement, lorsque j'entendis à nouveau un bruit. Je me retournai d'un seul coup, et je crus voir une silhouette bifurquer dans la rue de tout à l'heure. Cela me rassurait, la personne dont je croyais être suivi n'était en fait qu'un passant rentrant tranquillement chez lui. J'avançai, totalement détendu et calme en continuant de fredonner mais alors que j'arrivai à l'angle d'une ruelle sombre où l'on sentait l'odeur des détritus et des ordures à plein nez, je me sentis attiré à l'intérieur.

L'on m'accula si violemment contre le mur que mes lunettes de soleil tombèrent tandis que des mains, qui semblaient appartenir à un homme vu la force, maintenaient fermement les miennes dans le bas de mon dos. J'étais terrifié. J'essayais de me débattre mais rien n'y faisait, « il » était plus fort que moi. On lâcha mes mains pour maintenir mes bras, et je fus retourné. Mon très probable futur agresseur portait un masque de clown avec des trous pour les yeux, je crus voir une lueur d'excitation dans son regard lorsqu'il vit mon visage. Je commençai à prendre conscience que j'étais vraiment dans la merde. Puis une idée me vint, j'avais mon portable sur moi, il avait lâché mes mains pour tenir mes bras, peut-être que discrètement je pourrais atteindre ma poche…

Alors que je bougeais la main il sembla appréhender mon geste et glissa sa main droite dans ma poche, prenant mon téléphone avant moi. Je ne sus si c'était fait exprès, mais il effleura mon sexe à travers le tissu avec sa main, me faisant frissonner de peur. Je vis à ses yeux qu'il en était amusé. Il jeta mon IPhone qui tomba en un grand éclata de verre au sol. Je ne réfléchissais plus, il ne faisait plus attention à mes mouvements, l'emprise de sa main gauche était moins forte, et son bras droit était tendu vers l'endroit où avait atterri mon téléphone. C'était maintenant ou jamais, je partis en courant, mais il m'attrapa par le torse et me plaqua violemment le dos contre le mur, j'hurlai :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? De l'argent ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il en susurrant, d'après sa voix grave, c'était un adulte âgé de 30 à 40 ans, tu pourrais me payer…Mais différemment qu'avec de l'argent.

Je commençais à réfléchir à ses paroles et je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller et ma bouche s'ouvrir en « o ». J'avais une idée de ce qu'il pouvait entendre par là, mais ce ne pouvait être ça…Il n'allait pas me…L'idée m'horrifiait. Non c'était impossible. Qu'allait-il dont me faire ? Je paniquais grandement. Comment allais-je me sortir de là ? Quelqu'un allait-il venir à mon secours ? Encore une fois, qu'allait me faire cet espèce de cinglé ? L'homme ne mit que peu de temps à répondre à mes interrogations et sortis un fil dur de sa poche avec lequel il m'attacha les mains, j'essayais de résister mais il resserra son emprise sur moi à tel point que je pouvais à peine bouger les pieds.

Il m'attacha également ces mêmes pieds, que je ne pouvais à présent plus remuer, pas même les orteils…Je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas dans une situation où j'aurai dû faire de l'humour, mais j'essayais de me détendre plutôt que céder à la panique, bien que cela fusse vain : Je tremblais comme une feuille, et mes tremblements s'accentuèrent quand je sentis sa main qui déboutonnait mon jean. Cette situation était impossible, c'était un cauchemar. J'allais me réveiller. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai…Pourtant, mon cauchemar semblait être ma triste réalité. Je me débattis et bien que je sache que c'était inutile, je ne voulais pas me laisser faire. Il réussit à défaire mon bouton de jean et ma braguette, puis commençait à s'attaquer à ma ceinture.

Je criai. Je ne savais pas si quelqu'un allait m'entendre, mais j'espérais vraiment que oui. La ruelle était très sombre, on distinguait une been a ordure avec plus de détritus a côté que dedans, de plus elle était étroite, en bougeant la tête je vis que personne ne passait dans la rue, les boutiques étaient fermés, les lampadaires éclairaient mais insuffisamment pour qu'a moins d'être dans l'avenue on n'y distingue clairement ce qu'il s'y passe. Non…C'était l'endroit parfait pour violer quelqu'un…

Savoir que ce quelqu'un c'était moi, me donnait encore plus la chair de poule. J'étais désespéré.

Il mit sa main devant ma bouche et m'amena sans ménagement derrière la been. Là, j'avais encore moins de chance qu'on nous voit. Sous l'effet de la panique, je lui mordis le doigt. Sous la douleur, il me lâcha et je tombai parterre, je me mis à ramper sur le sol couverts de saletés le plus rapidement possible, tout en essayant de briser mes liens. C'était fou, mais c'était mon seul espoir de m'échapper. Il se jeta sur moi et essaya de me ramener derrière la poubelle. Mais je me débattais, et le frappais avec mes pieds liés tout en poussant des cris dignes d'un animal sauvage.

-Lâchez-moi espèce de cinglé ! Criai-je distinctement.

Cela n'eut aucun effet, malgré mes cris, mes coups de pieds, je me retrouvais acculé contre le mur derrière la been. La peur tiraillait mes entrailles, ça faisait lopette mais j'avais envie de chialer. Je tremblais, je sentais les larmes me montés aux joues. Une d'entre elle coula lorsque je le sentis baisser violemment mon jean et boxer. Dans un réflexe, je me mis complètement contre le mur pour cacher mes parties intimes en tentant de remonter mon sous-vêtement avant de me rappeler que j'avais les mains attachées. Je me sentais humilié et la panique m'envahissait de plus en plus. Je déglutis bruyamment lorsque j'entendis sa braguette se baisser.

-S'il vous plait, tentai-je la voix nouée, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais je vous en prie pas ça !

-Chut…Chut…Chut, mon mignon, susurra-t-il la voix caressante. Tu vas aimer ça, crois-moi.

Un frisson me parcourut. Je me rendais compte de l'ampleur de la gravité de la situation, de ce qu'il allait m'arriver.

-Non, non, non, suppliai-je, je ne veux pas, je vous paierai, je ferai ce que vous voudrez mais je vous en prie non…

-Chut…Se contenta-t-il de répondre de sa voix caressante.

Il enroula ses bras autour de moi, tout en se collant complètement, de sorte que je sente son membre durci contre mes fesses. J'étais horrifié, je voulais que quelqu'un arrive et me sauve, une partie de moi savait que c'était un espoir vain mais une autre me disait que quelqu'un allait forcément m'entendre et arriver. Tandis que ma peur s'accroissait, il faisait descendre sa main lentement, plus bas, toujours plus bas. Tout mon corps tremblait, j'avais horriblement mal au ventre et les larmes contenues dans mes yeux rendaient ma vision floue. Il arriva à mon sexe, il le prit entre ses mains et commença à faire des vas et vient lents qui se révélait douloureux.

Malgré mes supplications, il ne voulait pas arrêter, il continuait murmurant des insanités à mon oreille. La pression qu'il exerçait sur ma virilité devenait tant insupportable que j'en gémissais (de douleur), il devait croire que j'aimais ça puisqu'il accélérait. Tout d'un coup, une impression étrange me gagna, je compris ce qu'il se passait. J'essayais de me retenir d'éjaculer, la douleur était vraiment insupportable, il ralentit ses mouvements et bien que j'eus essayé de me retenir, ma semence s'écoula. Je me mis à pleurer franchement et j'avais terriblement honte. J'avais un vain espoir que ma torture soit terminée, lorsque je sentis ses mains écartés mes fesses.

J'essayais à nouveau de me débattre bien que son emprise sur moi restait trop forte, ainsi il ne pouvait pas continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris. Il réussit à me maitriser en appuyant sur mon dos avec sa main gauche et en mettant violemment une de ses jambes entre les miennes, frappant mon membre avec son genou. Je ressentais une douleur immense, tellement intense que je ne me sentais plus être en état de bouger pour une minute au moins.

Si je ne pus à peine sentir qu'il écartait mes fesses, en revanche je le sentis bel et bien quand il rentra brutalement un doigt dans mon anus. Je laissai échapper un cri et je protestai de nouveau, suppliant, menaçant…Rien y faisait, il rentra un deuxième doigt, tout aussi rudement. La douleur était horrible. Je ne pouvais me débattre, j'avais peur de la douleur que m'occasionnerait un mouvement. Lui n'en fit aucun pendant deux minutes, après quoi il remua les doigts. J'hurlai en sentant mes chairs s'élargir, il mit la main qui me maintenait le dos devant ma bouche de sorte qu'on ne puisse plus entendre mes cris, puis soudain il enleva ses doigts.

Je tremblais encore plus, à tel point que je me demandais si c'était possible qu'un être humain puisse autant trembler. Il entra en moi en un grand coup de rein. J'hurlais si fort que sa main ne put couvrir qu'à moitié mon cri, les larmes coulaient en cascade sur mes joues. Comment allais-je pouvoir continuer à vivre après ça ? Je voulais mourir, la honte était trop grande. Je ne me voyais pas vivre avec ça. Mes pleurs redoublèrent mais je n'avais plus la force de crier tandis que je le sentais s'enfoncer en moi en une série de va et vient rapide et violent.

Les coups de reins continuèrent ainsi pendant des minutes qui me parurent des heures, quand enfin je le sentis venir en moi...Il se retira alors, et me retourna, puis me fit tomber à genou. Je m'attendais à le voir sortir un flingue et me tuer, pour être franc je ne voulais que ça, mais il n'en fit rien, il approcha son sexe de ma bouche et me dis d'un ton autoritaire :

-Ouvre !

J'étais proche de l'évanouissement, je n'avais plus la force de rien. Je ne résistais pas lorsqu'il ouvrit ma bouche et y glissa son membre. Une fois qu'il eut fini, je m'attendais à ce que mon calvaire soit terminé et utilisai mes dernières forces pour me relever tournant ma tête vers la rue, bien que je ne puisse à peine voir au vu de mes larmes qui obstruaient ma vision. Je m'attendais de nouveau à être abandonné ici ou bien tué, mais apparemment mon agresseur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille…

-Doucement mon joli, j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi…

Après cette phrase, le reste ne fut qu'encore douleurs, cris, pleurs et sang…

* * *

_Louis._

Il était 00h45, je venais de recevoir un coup de fil, Harry n'était pas rentré chez lui. Sa mère s'était donc demandé s'il était avec moi et j'avais raccroché en répondant que non. Au départ je m'étais dit en rigolant qu'il était sans doute parti faire l'idiot (la fête dans mon point de vue) quelque part, mais une partie de moi s'inquiétait. C'était notre dernière soirée de libre avant notre tournée, nous savions tous que nous allions nous détendre chez nous le soir pour profiter de nos derniers instants de tranquillités.

Dans mon cas, c'était la tranquillité totale. Eleonor était prise et revenait dans 3 jours, je n'avais strictement rien à faire. Zayn allait passer sa soirée à regarder la télé, Liam sans doute pareil. Niall avec sa copine et Harry devait être seul chez lui, tout comme moi. Et en plus, je lui avais envoyé un SMS il y a deux heures auquel il n'avait toujours pas répondu, d'habitude il répondait rapidement et disait quand il allait dormir. C'était étrange.

Je décidai donc de partir à sa recherche. Je m'habillai d'un pull gris, une veste noire, un pantalon beige, et des gants. Je pris les clés de ma voiture et prévins mon garde du corps que je risquais d'en avoir pour un moment. Je conduisis prudemment jusqu'à quelques rues du lieu de l'interview où je me garais et descendis.

Si Harry n'était pas chez lui, il devait toujours être dans le coin, du moins j'avais cette impression. Je marchai, cherchant un magasin encore ouvert où un quelconque endroit où il pourrait être, lorsqu'arrivé à un tournant qui menait à une ruelle poisseuse et j'entendis des bruits étranges. Je m'approchais et ce que j'entendis me stupéfia :

-Arrêtez, je vous en prie, s'il vous plait, tuez-moi ou laissez-moi ici mais arrêtez ça ! Cria la voix faible étouffée d'un jeune homme. Au secours !

-Tu peux crier petit merdeux, lui répondit celle d'un homme plus âgé dans un râle de plaisir, personne ne t'entendra.

Ce qui me perturbait était que, non seulement les bruits laissaient présager qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave mais en plus, j'avais déjà entendu la voix du jeune homme. C'était celle d'Harry.

Sans réfléchir je me précipitai dans la ruelle et si j'avais été stupéfié par ce que j'avais pu ouïr, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais face à l'horrible spectacle dont j'étais témoin : Derrière une been a ordure, un homme, masqué, était en train de violer Harry, le même Harry qui était couverts de crasse et avait des marques de coups au visage. J'étais d'abord pétrifié, mais lorsque le visage de mon ami se tourna complètement vers moi et que je vis ses yeux emplis de tristesse et de honte je ne réfléchis plus et fonçai.

Je frappai violemment l'homme qui, ne m'ayant pas entendu arrivé, s'effondra au sol sous la surprise, son masque tombant par la même occasion, il cacha son visage que je pus brièvement apercevoir et il se releva, se rhabillant en toute vitesse et partit en courant, j'allais partir à sa suite lorsque quelque chose me retint.

La main d'Harry sur ma jambe.

Je m'accroupis et le pris dans mes bras. Il s'y accrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage, je le sentais trembler et je pouvais voir le soulagement dans son regard. Mais j'y voyais autre chose, quelque chose qui me peinait énormément : Il avait le regard éteint, à part le soulagement on pouvait lire une grande tristesse dans ses yeux et on voyait bien qu'il était détruit.

Une bouffée de haine envers son agresseur me fit grimacer, j'avais envie de meurtre et je serai bien reparti à sa poursuite si Harry n'était pas en si mauvais état. Je le soulevai doucement et le rhabillai, essayant d'être le plus doux possible. Puis je le trainais en mettant son bras autour de mes épaules vers ma voiture. J'ouvris la portière et commençais à le déposer sur la banquette arrière quand il me retint.

-Devant, dit-il d'une voix très faible.

-Harry, tu dois te reposer, ça serait mieux si…

-Devant, supplia-t-il.

Je ne me sentais pas suffisamment cruel pour résister et le fis assoir à l'avant, puis je démarrais la voiture. Les pensées fusaient : Que faire ? Le ramener chez lui ? Sûrement pas. Ça serait un véritable désastre si on le voyait comme ça. Je pensais qu'il avait besoin d'être tranquille, j'allais donc le ramener avec moi et j'appellerai pour prévenir qu'il dormait chez moi. Là-bas, j'allais le laver, lui passer des vêtements propres et l'allonger dans un lit pour qu'il dorme et pour le reste…

Nous aviserons le lendemain ou après. Une fois ces pensées parties, d'autres arrivèrent : Je me sentais atrocement coupable, nous aurions dû attendre que son interview finisse avant de partir…Tout ça était de notre faute. En fait, c'était de ma faute. J'aurai dû dire aux autres que je restais là pour l'attendre. J'étais un idiot, vraiment le pire des idiots, comment pouvait-on être aussi con ?! J'étais si en colère que mes mains se crispaient sur le volant, et j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je faillis percuter un camion car je roulais du mauvais côté de la route.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence, une fois arrivé je me dépêchai de me garer et descendis de la voiture en fermant brutalement ma portière, j'ouvris celle d'Harry et l'amenai jusqu'à la maison. Arrivé sur le perron, j'ouvris la porte et une fois dans le hall d'entrée qui se situait juste en face des escaliers, j'ouvris la porte coulissante du salon où j'emmenai mon ami rapidement et l'aidai à s'allonger sur le canapé.

Le salon était grand, avec un grand canapé rouge bordeaux en arc de cercle, un tapis ovale décorant le sol, une table basse en verre servait à poser le programme télé et des magazines, un écran home cinéma, un bureau -où je ne m'asseyais jamais d'ailleurs, des pots de fleurs aux quatre coins de la pièce, des tableaux et cadres fantaisie accrochés partout sur les murs. Je balançais mon manteau par terre et allais à la salle de bain à l'étage, à la gauche du couloir à côté de ma chambre.

La salle d'eau était assez grande, comportant au bout une grande baignoire pouvant également faire office de douche, un tapis de bain posé en bas de celle-ci, un lavabo à la droite de la baignoire avec un miroir au-dessus, une armoire à pharmacie accrochée à côté et deux petit meubles remplis de serviettes à droite de la baignoire. Je fis couler l'eau et revins chercher Harry, qui s'était replié sur lui-même et tremblait comme pris de spasmes.

En cet instant je me le jurais, je retrouverai le salaud qui lui avait ça et je le tuerai. Je ne supportais pas de le voir ainsi. Je songeais déjà aux répercutions qu'allait avoir cette soirée sur lui…Et préférant ne pas y penser pour le moment, m'approchai de lui en murmurant doucement :

-Je vais t'amener à la salle de bain et te laver, d'accord ?

Il hocha piteusement la tête et essaya de se redresser, je lui fis comprendre par un geste de la main qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur moi et je le trainais dans les escaliers jusqu'à la baignoire. Je l'assis sur un tabouret et fermai la porte, puis je m'approchai de lui et commençai à le déshabiller, débutant par ce qu'il portait en haut.

Tandis que j'enlevais sa doudoune et que j'entreprenais de lui retirer son gilet, il restait silencieux, fixant le mur de son regard éteint, sans vie. Comme étant ailleurs. Je n'osais à peine imaginer ce qu'il voyait sur ce mur, tandis qu'en déglutissant après avoir retiré le gilet et le pull, je voulus m'attaquer à son jean.

-Ne me touche pas ! Cria-t-il en me faisant sursauter lorsque mes mains s'approchèrent du bouton.

Il avait l'air terrifié, il était tout crispé et je devinais qu'il était traumatisé. J'allais pourtant devoir le laver, il n'était pas en état de le faire seul…

-Il va bien falloir que je te lave, murmurai-je, détends-toi. Je ne te ferai rien. C'est moi. Louis.

L'entente de ces mots sembla l'apaiser et je pus enlever son jean, puis son boxer. Je le sentais toujours frissonné lorsque par mégarde mes doigts effleuraient sa peau. Il avait l'air gêné, terrifié et secouait la tête, comme s'il essayait de chasser des images douloureuses. Je ne doutais pas que ce c'était bel et bien ce qu'il faisait. Je dus avouer j'étais un peu gêné de le voir complètement nu, et je ressentais une sensation que je ne parvenais pas à identifier.

C'était sans doute due à l'état dans lequel il était, il avait des marques de coups et des griffures partout, il avait plein de sang séché sur les fesses et les jambes. C'était horrible à voir. Après l'avoir aider à rentrer dans l'eau, je m'absentai pour aller dans ma chambre chercher un pyjama propre à lui passer, je me précipitai vers la grande armoire positionnée à la fin de la pièce.

Ma chambre était une chambre basique de garçon : Papier-pain bleu, chaine-hifi, vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, des posters accrochés sur les murs, un lit double avec des draps blancs et bleus, deux tables de chevets avec des magazines et une canette de coca posé dessus. Une télé, un bureau avec l'ordinateur.

Bref, c'était mon petit chez moi.

Je remarquai que la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin était entre ouverte, il faisait froid dehors et le froid commençait à se répandre dans ma chambre…Je la fermerai plus tard.

Je pris le premier pyjama venu et après être revenu au pas de course je le posai sur le rebord du lavabo. Je l'aidai à rentrer dans la baignoire puis je voulus l'aider à se nettoyer, mais il me prit le shampoing de ses mains tremblantes et le fit lui-même. Je lui proposai plusieurs fois mon aide, ce qu'il refusa en tournant la tête sur le côté. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, j'attrapais une serviette et l'enroulait autour de lui.

Le bain semblait l'avoir calmé, Harry tremblait nettement moins et semblait plus détendu que tout à l'heure. Il me lançait un regard qui disait « merci » alors que je l'aidais à mettre le pyjama que j'étais allé chercher. Je répondis à son regard par un sourire.

-Tu vas dormir ici ce soir. Commençai-je. J'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas voulu rentrer chez toi dans cet état et qu'il faudrait mieux que tu passes la nuit ici, m'expliquai-je.

Il acquiesça, quant à moi je le fis avancer jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. C'était une pièce spacieuse avec un lit deux places aux draps blancs, deux tables de chevets avec des lampes fantaisies violette, un bureau noir avec une chaine hifi et des feuilles blanches et une grande fenêtre aux rideaux noirs. Le décor était assez simple, sobre, on se sentait bien dans cette chambre. Mais passons. Nous avançâmes jusqu'au lit où je le déposai, il rentra dans les draps, que je remontai jusqu'à son cou. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand il me retint.

-Ne me laisse pas seul. Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Encore une fois, je ne me sentais pas assez cruel pour résister.

-Je…J'appelle pour prévenir que tu restes ici et j'appelle les autres, en espérant qu'ils soient réveillés, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie, pour qu'ils viennent, il va falloir qu'on parle tous les cinq au sujet de la tournée de demain au vu de la situation.

Je vis une expression de détresse passer sur le visage d'Harry, il semblait se réveiller et il réagit au quart de tour.

-Ne dis rien aux autres, s'il te plait pas un mot, je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent. J'ai trop honte. S'il te plait Louis…

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent :

-Tu te sens en état de faire la tournée ?

Son visage s'assombrit. Il ne parut pas réfléchir avant de me répondre.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il faiblement, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie…Dis que je suis malade.

Je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il n'en avait _aucune_ envie. J'acquiesçai sans un mot et pris mon téléphone, puis je composai le numéro de Niall qui répondit presque tout de suite :

-Ouais Louis ? Entendis-je.

-Y a un problème, Harry est malade, il gerbe partout, il vomit tellement que je ne pense pas qu'on puisse partir demain. Dis-je.

J'espérais que mon mensonge allait passer.

-Ah merde…C'était une tournée importante mais c'est pas grave on se débrouillera pour s'expliquer avec les agents, dit-il, mais il te l'a dit quand ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Il dort chez moi ce soir et…

Je pus entendre Niall ricaner à l'autre bout du fil.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

-Rien, dit-il d'une voix amusée. C'est juste notre dernière soirée de libre et je trouve ça marrant que vous la passiez ensemble.

Je n'insistais pas plus que ça et après une petite conversation sur les vomissements d'Harry, les endroits où il aurait pu attraper ça et les jeux vidéo, je raccrochais. Une fois avoir prévenu chez Harry, menti en disant qu'il avait été faire la fête sans prévenir personne, je me mis en pyjama dans ma chambre et revins dans la chambre d'ami, où il était couché.

Après avoir éteint la lumière je remarquai qu'il était agité de violents tremblements et qu'il pleurait, j'accourus à toute vitesse et le serrais dans mes bras, lui murmurant des paroles qui se voulaient apaisante jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se calmer et s'endormir, toujours entre mes bras.

Je n'osais bouger de peur de le réveiller et j'en profitais pour réfléchir. Déjà il refusait d'en parler aux autres, je pouvais comprendre le fait qu'il se sente humilié et qu'il ait honte, mais je voyais dans ses yeux comment il avait été détruit. J'ignorai combien de temps allait durer cette période, les autres finiraient par se poser des questions. Je pensais essayer de le convaincre de porter plainte et d'en parler aux autres avant, mais réussirai-je à lui faire entendre raison ? Et puis dans un sens, avec la presse et tout le reste…Je comprenais qu'il n'ait pas envie que cette histoire s'ébruite…Mais nous n'allions pas laisser cet espèce de salopard s'en tirer à bon compte après ce qu'il avait fait ? Je n'allais pas laissé faire ça !

Après avoir longuement réfléchis, je repoussais doucement Harry et réussis m'endormir, mais il me réveilla sans cesse durant la nuit, devant faire de terrible cauchemar vu la manière dont il remuait et hurlait. A 4h du matin, je le pris de nouveau dans mes bras, il mit du temps à se calmer, mais il finit par le faire. Je m'efforçais de rester éveillé au cas où il ferait encore un cauchemar, mais il avait l'air d'être plutôt calmé par mon étreinte et mise à part quelques grimaces, il semblait dormir paisiblement. La fatigue finie par l'emportée sur moi et je m'endormi.

Je ne sus pas à quelle heure j'ouvris les yeux, mais d'après les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les rideaux, il devait être plutôt tard.

Harry était encore endormi, la tête sur mon torse, il était mignon ainsi, ses cheveux retombaient devant ses yeux, malgré son visage quelque peu crispé, il était beau, ses lèvres fines étaient légèrement retroussées, j'avais une curieuse envie de l'embrasser…Stop, mais que me mettais-je à penser ?! Je m'assis sur mon séant, me passai une main sur le visage et frottai mes yeux afin de bien me réveiller, puis je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone. 13h40. J'avais 4 appels en absence, et 2 SMS. Je regardai d'abord les appels, 1 de Liam, 2 de Niall et 1 de Zayn. Tous vers 10h. Les SMS venait de Liam.

Le premier envoyé il y a deux heures disait : « On s'est fait engueulé au départ, mais la tournée sera remise au mois prochain ! C'est cool dans un sens, un mois tranquille ! On fait un truc tous les cinq jeudi ?», le dernier datait d'il y a cinq minute : « Tu dors ou quoi ? Vous avez foutu quoi avec Harry toute la nuit pour pioncer encore ? ». C'était pour rigoler, mais la blague me fit rougir. Je répondis sur le ton de la plaisanterie, comme je l'aurai fait habituellement : « Ho des choses que tu ne pourras pas imaginer dans tes rêves les plus fous. Non sérieux, oui, Harry a vomi partout toute la nuit, je n'ai pas pu énormément dormir donc je récupérais. On verra pour samedi. Passe le mot aux autres. ».

Je posai le téléphone et sortis de la chambre, après m'être douché, avoir déjeuné et m'être habillé je retournais voir si Harry s'était réveillé. C'était effectivement le cas et il semblait me chercher du regard. Je lui souris en le voyant, il me rendit faiblement mon sourire.

-Bonjour, tu veux un petit déjeuné ? Il reste des pancakes. Ou y a des carottes. Ris-je.

Il hocha négativement la tête sans un sourire.

-Merci, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai te…

-Tu es mon ami, c'est normal, le coupai-je. Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi.

Il sourit, puis son regard redevint triste et vide. Je m'assis à côté de lui et déclarai :

-Il vaudrait mieux aller au poste de police et porter plainte.

Les yeux d'Harry reflétèrent la frayeur et la honte, je soupirais mentalement en comprenant que le fait d'en parler semblait le terrifié.

-Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se sache. C'est suffisamment humiliant comme ça. Nous sommes célèbres, les one direction, connus partout. Je ne veux pas que toute la planète soit au courant.

-Tu veux que ça reste impuni ? Tu n'as pas envie de te venger ? C'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas que ça s'ébruite, mais on pourrait essayer de négocier avec la police pour…

-Ils trouveraient ! Y aurait encore un paparazzi acharné qui se rendrait compte de nos allés et venus vers le poste de police et qui sortirait je ne sais quelle connerie ! Déjà le fait que la tournée soit annulée parce que j'ai vomi partout, ça va se retrouver dans un magazine.

Je ne trouvais pas les mots. Il avait raison. Parfaitement raison. Nous ne pouvions rien faire sans que ce soit en page couverture d'un magazine ou que ça soit filmé. C'était un des inconvénients d'être célèbre. Mais comment faire…L'homme était masqué et…Et je me rappelai que j'avais fait tombé son masque en le frappant, peut-être qu'en me concentrant j'arriverai à me souvenir de ses traits.

-Tu as raison. Mais je ne veux pas laisser cet enculé tranquille, dis-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens. On va se débrouiller pour le trouver.

Je voyais à son visage qu'il appréciait l'idée, mais je vis son enthousiasme retomber et l'étonnement dans ses yeux. Comme se rendant compte de la proximité de nos visages, il recula, gêné visiblement. Je me demandais brièvement si c'était à cause du viol, si le regarder longuement lui rappelai de mauvais souvenir. Mais à vrai dire ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait l'air gêné lorsque j'étais un peu trop proche de lui. Étrange, je me demandai ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour le rendre mal à l'aise…Je me dis que ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir et je reculai également et baissai la tête. Après un long silence, il demanda :

-Comment ?

Je relevai la tête.

-Quand je l'ai frappé, commençai-je en esquissant une grimace de dégout, me rappelant l'horrible scène dont j'avais été témoin, j'ai vu son visage. Si je me concentre pour m'en souvenir peut-être que nous pourrions le rechercher.

Il sembla considérer mon « plan ».

-Comment ? Questionna-t-il encore.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. La police était exclue de la liste, peut-être que payer une personne pour dessiner son visage et nous débrouiller avec ça pour le retrouver était possible ? Après tout, ce salaud devait être du coin où…où c'était arrivé et nous nous débrouillerions après.

-On paie quelqu'un pour le dessiner et on cherche après d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il souffla, pour lui c'était peine perdu.

-C'est comme avec les flics, quelqu'un pourrait voir et…

-Et se poserait moins de question que si c'était eux, coupai-je.

Il était encore réticent.

-Tu veux laisser ce salaud s'en tirer ? M'exclamai-je. Je ne laisserai pas faire ça ! Je lui ferai payer de t'avoir touché, crois-moi il va le regretter, on va le trouver et je le tuerai.

Une étincelle passa dans son regard, je n'arrivais pas à identifier de quoi elle était, mais une forme de sourire apparut sur son visage. Après une demi-heure de débat nous tombâmes d'accord sur le déroulement du plan. Nous allions bel et bien payer quelqu'un pour dessiner le visage de son agresseur, et acheter son silence également. Puis, nous irions collés des affiches, discrètement avec le numéro d'un téléphone pris juste pour ça.

J'allais lui proposer à nouveau de manger lorsqu'il me dit qu'il préférait dormir et être seul. C'était sans doute mieux pour qu'il puisse se remettre psychologiquement et physiquement. Je n'avais rien à faire, sauf regarder la télé. J'allais donc dans le salon, m'assis sur le grand canapé rouge avec une bouteille d'eau et l'allumais.

_1 mois et demi plus tard._

Il y a de cela presque deux mois que nous avions entrepris les recherche, mais Harry n'avait pas confiance envers les personnes que nous trouvions susceptible de dessiner son agresseur, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui ne collait pas dans leur regard etc… C'était des prétextes, en vérité il avait peur je le savais, et bien que j'essayais de le rassurer rien y faisait. Il était reparti chez lui quatre jours après que nous ayons préparé le plan.

Mais on se parlait par texto tous les jours et je voyais qu'il allait mal, ce qui m'avait motivé encore plus pour mes recherches. Nous parlions de moins en moins aux autres, qui commençaient à s'interroger sur les raisons de cela. Plus de sorties, plus rien. Nous étions accaparés par cette affaire de vengeance. J'aurais bien voulu leur en parler, mais malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire, Harry refusait encore…

Même Eleonor, à qui j'avais quand même l'impression de consacrer du temps, s'en plaignait. Mais je me disais que ça en valait tout de même le coup, pour Harry, pour le venger et parce que c'était mon ami, qu'il avait souffert, atrocement et dans tous les sens du terme. Que je voulais attraper son agresseur et le venger. Aussi, je m'étais décidé à tout faire pour que ça soit fait. C'est pourquoi sans l'accord d'Harry, j'avais fait venir une dessinatrice aujourd'hui.

Normalement, Eleonor devait passer me voir aujourd'hui pas longtemps après le départ de cette dernière. J'essayerai d'appeler Harry avant son arrivée, si je pouvais.

En attendant, j'essayais de me concentrer et de rassembler mes souvenirs. Dans la ruelle sombre pleine de détritus, derrière la poubelle l'homme acculait violemment Harry contre le mur et…J'avais vu son visage et son meurtris, et j'avais accouru, frappé l'homme au visage. Son masque était tombé, j'avais aperçu brièvement son visage. J'essayais de me rappeler de ses traits, il devait avoir la quarantaine, un menton légèrement creusé et rond, l'ossature du menton à la joue ovale, s'arrondissant quelque peu, un petit nez droit, les yeux verts, ou bleus peut-être. Un visage crispés et la peau quelque peu bronzé.

Je ne me rappelais de rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas avec ça que nous allions réussir un portrait parfait, mais c'était mieux que rien, il fallait l'avouer. Je me dépêchai de noter ce que j'avais réunis sur un papier, avec une description de ses cheveux, blonds, long un peu je crois. C'était mince. Quand je l'avais vu, j'avais davantage eu le souci de lui casser la figure que de le détailler. Ce qu'il avait fait a Harry, mon Harry… mon ami, me dégoutait. En y repensant j'avais juste une profonde envie de le tuer. Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ? Comment un malade comme lui pouvait exister ?

Je chassai ces pensées et me préparai mentalement pour accueillir la dessinatrice. Je crois qu'elle savait qui j'étais, dans le cas contraire de toute façon elle me reconnaitrait sûrement. J'espérais simplement qu'elle ne serait pas en mode groupie hystérique et ne poserait pas de question et, si oui, qu'elle n'insisterait pas beaucoup et s'arrêterait. Au pire, j'éluderai les questions ou lui dirai franchement de se taire. Après ça, le plus dur sera Harry. Il n'appréciera sûrement pas que je lui ai caché, m'en voudra-t-il ? Je ne crois pas. J'espérais juste qu'il n'allait pas s'angoisser et être triste, je détestais ça.

J'étais prêt à tout sacrifié et a tout pour qu'il soit heureux et voir un vrai sourire sur son visage. Je voulais qu'il oublie ces moments de douleurs et de peines. Je voulais qu'il soit vengé et qu'il puisse aller de l'avant. Et pour ça, j'étais bien prêt à tout. Je voyais bien que mes sentiments envers lui évoluaient, il y avait plus d'amitié, de tendresse de protection, mais je ne savais pas. Après tout, j'aimais Eleonor comme un fou...

Je recevrai la dessinatrice dans la cuisine, c'était une grande pièce aménagée style cuisine américaine avec une grande table au milieu, la table était débarrassée de tout pour qu'elle puisse y dessiner à son aise. Ça serait parfait. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre son arrivée. On avait dit 15h, il était 14h40. En espérant qu'elle soit ponctuelle…Tout partait pour bien se passer, je m'étais habillé mode décontracté : Marinière rouge, jean rouge, bensimons blanche. Tout était prêt. Je m'assis sur une chaise et restai plongé dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte sonnée.

Je me levai et accouru jusqu'à celle-ci et je l'ouvris sur une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux bouclés très souriante portant un carton à dessin. Pendant que je la faisais entrée je la détaillai plus attentivement, elle avait les traits doux avec de grands yeux verts et des lèvres fines, était un peu trop ronde pour sa taille peut-être. Elle avait de longues jambes et un petit buste, ses cheveux bouclés qui se révélaient plutôt longs retombaient dans le bas de son dos. Au niveau des vêtements, elle portait trench noir non boutonné qui laissait apercevoir un t-shirt à manche longue blanc, un jean vert et des escarpins noirs. Je l'amenais jusqu'à la cuisine.

Au premier abord, elle semblait gentille, souriante, amicale par son comportement quand je lui parlais et plutôt motivée. Après lui avoir proposé à boire, je commençais à lui parler de la raison de sa présence. Je lui avais déjà expliqué quand je l'avais contacté (par internet et à la suite téléphone) que je voulais la voir pour dessiner un homme mais je préférais partir directement dans les affaires afin de ne pas me distraire et oublié les souvenirs que j'avais réussi à rassembler.

Au téléphone, d'abord surprise de la manière dont je requérais ses services, elle n'avait posé aucune question bien que j'avais sentie dans sa voix qu'elle était intriguée. Là, elle devait sentir que je ne voulais pas expliquer plus que cela mais je voyais qu'elle hésitait à me demander le pourquoi du comment à tout cela. Elle posa son carton à dessin sur la table et en sortant une feuille blanche tandis que j'allais chercher la feuille où j'avais noté ce dont je me souvenais, puis je revins. Elle était en train de sortir ses crayons de son sac, sa gomme et me sourit quand elle me vit dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et après une heure où j'avais décri difficilement l'homme, quelques coups de gommes et une bonne migraine, (Je ne m'étais jamais autant concentré de ma vie pour me rappeler au détail prêt quelque chose, vraiment ça faisait mal à la tête.), j'étais plutôt fier de ma mémoire photographique et je trouvais le portait plutôt ressemblant avec mes souvenirs.

Restait le doute de la fiabilité de ceux-ci, mais c'était mieux que rien. L'heure était passée plutôt vite et je devais dire que la dessinatrice, dont le nom était Rose, était très performante. Mes descriptions étaient quelques peu confuses, et bien que je devais parfois la reprendre sur la manière dont elle avait dessiné comme par exemple « plus creusé le menton, et un peu moins rond en partant du haut », elle arrivait à faire un travail précis et propre (Ce qui était étonnant vu le nombre de fois où elle a dû effacer). Maintenant que je contemplais le dessin qui était terminé, je m'apprêtais à la faire sortir quand elle baissa la tête, je vis à son visage que quelque chose la peinait, ou du moins la préoccupait.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? M'enquis-je.

Elle releva la tête et demanda avec une curiosité non dissimulée :

-Pourquoi avez-vous voulu faire ce dessin ?

-C'est pour des raisons…Personnels. Répondis-je avec le sourire, un peu gêné.

Cela parut encore plus l'intrigué, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de poser d'autres question, la payais puis je la fis partir.

Voilà, c'était terminé. Il ne restait plus qu'a préparé avec l'ordinateur un texte en dessous le dessin comme « Avez-vous vu cet homme ? Si oui appelez au numéro suivant : 555-220-0145. » A photocopié et à poser les affiches avec Harry. Avant, je le mettrai au courant du fait que le dessin ait été fait, mais d'abord, Eleonor allait venir et voulait qu'on passe un moment tous les deux. Je l'appellerai une fois qu'elle serait partie. A peine ai-je parlé d'elle, que déjà la porte sonnait. Comme je le présumais, c'était bien ma petite copine sur le perron.

Eleonor était une jeune fille d'environ 1mètre 65, aux épais cheveux châtain, avec un visage sympathique et jovial, un nez en trompette, des lèvres pulpeuses maquillées de rose pâle, et ses yeux ronds et son front dégagé lui donnait l'air mature. Elle portait une veste en jean bleu par-dessus un pull noir, un jean et des baskets. Je souris.

-Tu m'as manqué ! S'écria cette dernière en se précipitant sur moi, après que j'eus ouvert la porte.

-Toi aussi ! Dis-je en souriant et en la refermant difficilement.

A peine la porte fermée qu'elle m'embrassa langoureusement en plantant un regard fiévreux dans le mien. Je souris et répondis à son baisé en la portant dans les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre. Je la chatouillais, elle riait et souriait, chose que je faisais également. Je la fis redescendre par terre en haut des escaliers et nous nous embrassâmes passionnément dans le couloir, arrivés à la chambre, dont la porte était restée ouverte, nous butâmes contre un meuble. Puis, je la fis basculer sur le lit.

Elle passa ses mains sous ma marinière tandis que j'embrassais son cou. Je m'assis sur mon séant en continuant de l'embrasser, tout en passant mes mains dans son dos. Je sentis un frisson du au désir m'envahir. Elle commença à enlever son pull tandis que le téléphone sonnait. Je lâchai ses lèvres et tandis la main pour répondre, c'était peut-être important ou Harry. Elle m'arrêta la main tout en caressant mon visage.

-Laisse ton téléphone, tu rappelleras après.

A contrecœur je lui obéis et l'embrassais amoureusement dans le cou en m'allongeant au-dessus d'elle sur le lit. Mais la sonnerie du téléphone m'inquiétait, je commençais à me relever et a tendre la main. Eleonor continuait de m'embrasser partout et déboutonnait mon pantalon.

-C'est peut-être important, dis-je entre deux baisé.

-Plus important que moi ? Susurra-t-elle.

Je soufflais et terminais d'enlever son pull. La sonnerie s'arrêta, je commençais à me détendre et à me dire que ce n'était pas grave, comme elle l'avait suggéré je rappellerai plus tard. Mais le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Ce qui présageait que c'était sans doute très important. J'arrêtai d'embrasser Eleonor et reboutonnais mon pantalon tout en me levant pour prendre le téléphone.

-Louis, merde lâche ce téléphone ! Soupira-t-elle.

Je jetais rapidement un regard vers elle, elle était assise en tailleur et me fixais d'un regard meurtrier et triste. Je regardais qui appelait, c'était Harry.

-C'est Harry, répondis-je, ce doit être important. Je reviens après.

Je l'embrassais et quittais la pièce, je pus l'entendre souffler et se laisser tomber sur le lit. Je savais qu'elle allait m'en vouloir et je pouvais comprendre, mais si Harry m'appelait il devait se passer quelque chose de grave. J'étais inquiet pour mon ami, elle devrait pouvoir comprendre.

Je n'avais pas parlé à Eleonor du viol d'Harry, mais si ça pouvait m'aider à sauver notre couple je le ferai…Je décrochais le téléphone et tout ce que je pus entendre c'est une respiration irrégulière et très forte. Je flippais, c'était une blague ? J'allais parler quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir suivit de la voix d'Eleonor :

-Je pars !

Je me retournais d'un seul coup.

-Quoi ?! Harry ne quitte pas, rajoutai-je pour lui. Pourquoi tu pars ?

Elle s'avança vers moi l'air menaçante.

-Pourquoi ?! Parce que tu passes tout ton temps au téléphone avec lui quand je suis là et qu'on ne peut jamais avoir une minute à nous !

Je bafouillais, je ne trouvais pu mes mots.

-Mais…Mais…Je t'aime, il s'est juste passé quelque chose de grave je t'expliquerai tout et tu comprendras mais s'il te plait ne pars pas !

Elle secoua la tête.

-Les « je t'aime » que tu dis à Harry à la fin de vos conversations sont plus sincères que ceux que tu me dis. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête.

Ce qu'elle venait de dire me troublait franchement, et tandis que je réfléchissais a quoi dire elle descendait furieusement les escaliers.

-Attends s'il te plait ! M'écriai-je en partant à sa suite. Eleonor, je t'aime !

Elle se retourna et me gratifia d'un « fi » méprisant en claquant la porte. Je m'appuyais contre celle-ci, plus qu'énervé et sa phrase me revint. « Les je t'aime que tu dis à Harry à la fin de vos conversations sont plus sincères que ceux que tu me dis. » Ce qui me rappelait également que j'avais mon téléphone dans la main et qu'il m'appelait.

-Allo Harry ?

Tout ce que j'entendis fut encore la respiration, de moins en moins régulière et encore plus faible.

-Harry ?! Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle ! M'énervai-je.

La respiration devenait plus forte, comme s'il essayait de parler. Qu'avait-il fait ? Soudain, mon esprit fit tilt. Oh non…Il n'avait pas ?!

-J'arrive tout de suite !

Je raccrochais et me précipitai jusqu'à ma voiture, sans me préoccuper d'Eleonor qui démarrait la sienne. Je conduisis comme un dingue jusqu'à chez lui et me garai devant le portail de sa maison. Je descendis de ma voiture. Le portail marchait par code, Harry me l'avait donné un jour et je pus rentrer par là sans problème. Une fois à l'intérieur, je courus dans le jardin jusqu'à la maison à vitesse extrême, j'entrai sans sonner.

De toute façon, personne ne m'engueulerait, ses parents travaillaient, ses sœurs étaient absentes et lui ne m'en voudrait sûrement pas. Je regardais partout dans l'entrée, puis j'allais dans la cuisine, la pièce à gauche, dans le salon, à droite. Je gravis l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre. J'allais même dans celle de ses parents et ses sœurs. Aucune trace de lui. Jusqu'à ce que je remarque que la lumière était allumée dans la salle de bain, j'entrais et le découvris par terre en compagnie de plein de boite de médicament qui jonchaient le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Hurlai-je en me précipitant sur lui. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Je regardais rapidement les boites, certaines étaient vides, d'autres l'était à moitié. Il avait dû ingurgiter pas mal de médoc, il fallait l'amener de toute urgence à l'hôpital. Il respirait faiblement et commençais à perdre conscience. Je le giflai violemment et hurlai :

-Reste avec moi !

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Je souris également, et ce de toutes mes dents. Le sourire qu'il me lançait était un sourire vrai. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Je…

-Je vais appeler les urgences, tu vas t'en sortir. Dis-je en prenant son téléphone, posé sur une boite de médicament.

-Je t'aime. Me dit-il en prenant ma main.

Je mis du temps à comprendre le sens de ses paroles, et un doute persistait en moi. Il m'aimait, mais comment ? J'allais lui poser la question quand je vis qu'il s'était évanoui. Je ne perdis pas de temps et appelais les urgences, ça allait sans doute faire la une et je savais que c'était ce qu'il désirait le moins mais tant pis. J'expliquais qu'il avait fait une tentative de suicide, qui il était, qui j'étais l'adresse et au bout de quelques minutes l'ambulance arriva…

_2 heures plus tard, hôpital._

Les ambulances avaient emmené Harry jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il y avait eu un véritable attroupement de fans et de paparazzi intrigués et la nouvelle s'était vite répandue. J'avais reçu dix-texto de Zayn, Liam et Niall qui étaient plus qu'inquiets, désiraient en savoir plus et qui disaient qu'ils allaient arrivés. En cet instant ils étaient toujours en chemin je crois.

En ce moment, Harry faisait un lavage d'estomac après les médecins devraient lui passer des examens et tout ce que j'espérais était qu'il allait s'en sortir. J'étais encore en train d'analyser les paroles qu'il avait dite avant de s'évanouir quand un vigile vint me voir.

-Vous avez provoqué une véritable émeute, commença-t-il, il y a des journalistes et des fans partout qui essaie à tout prix d'entrer, tous veulent savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous devriez sortir et calmer tout ça, parce que c'est vraiment le bordel !

J'acquiesçais et je descendis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, quand je vis tous les gens dehors j'eus un peu peur, j'étais habitué, mais pas pour ce genre de chose. Je vis parmi eux Zayn, Liam et Niall qui poussaient pour entrer. Les journalistes pointaient les micros vers eux, les mitraillaient de question et les fans étaient au milieu de tout ça à prendre des photos et hurler le nom d'Harry en brandissant des pancartes. J'avançais lorsque je croisais un regard noir de Liam, c'est la première fois qu'il me regardait ainsi, j'en étais profondément choqué.

Lorsque je passais la porte entre l'hôpital et l'attroupement ils se précipitèrent sur moi et me poussèrent à l'intérieur tout en criant aux fans et paparazzi de s'en aller. Nous regardâmes tous les quatre, Zayn fut le premier à parler :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Harry a tenté de se suicider.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et Liam, me gratifiant d'un regard noir, parla.

-Tu as très bien compris la question. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Je voulais vraiment leur en parler, ça me peinait énormément de voir leur regard mauvais sur moi et je les comprenais mais je savais qu'Harry m'en voudrait. C'était à lui de faire ça, pas à moi.

-Je ne peux pas en parler.

Niall était presque en pleurs et laissa coulé une larme, et Liam et Zayn contrôlaient difficilement leurs émotions.

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas nous le dire ? S'écria Niall.

-Je voudrais bien mais...C'est rien. Eludai-je.

Zayn s'approcha de moi et s'écria en m'attrapant par le col.

-Il a voulu se tuer, et c'est rien ?!

Liam lui tapa sur l'épaule pour lui faire signe de se calmer, pendant ce temps les paparazzis dehors n'en perdait pas une miette. Pas plus que les gens présents à l'intérieur qui nous regardaient tous. Après nous en être rendu compte et avoir regardé autour de nous, nous montâmes à l'étage et arrivé à un couloir désert nous continuâmes notre conversation.

-Je voudrais vous en parler je vous jure, mais Harry ne veut pas. Quand il se réveillera…

-S'il se réveil, me coupa Niall en versant une larme.

Sa réplique me fit pleurer également. Zayn parut s'adoucir, et me dit en respirant profondément.

-Je pense que tu nous dois une explication, qu'Harry le veuille ou non il est notre ami et peu importe ce qu'il lui arrive je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous le cache ! Je veux savoir pourquoi il a fait ça.

J'essuyais mes larmes et dit :

-Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas.

-Mais merde ! S'écria Liam soudainement. On a fait ce groupe tous les cinq ensemble, on partageait tout ! Et là qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? Vous nous cacher des choses qui doivent être grave puisqu'Harry a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ! Franchement c'est…Moi je me tire. Je reviendrai voir demain comment il va.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et disparus au bout du couloir. Zayn et Niall ne tardèrent pas à l'imité. Je me retrouvais donc seul. La soirée passa difficilement, j'essayais d'envoyer des SMS aux autres, je ne recevais aucune réponse. Je restais à l'hôpital, Harry avait été placé dans la chambre 312 troisième étage. Ses parents étaient arrivés vers 19h. Ils m'avaient remerciés d'avoir trouvés leur fils et m'avaient demandés des explications. Je leur avais dit que je n'en savais rien et que ça m'inquiétait moi aussi. Ils y avaient cru. J'avais eu un pincement au cœur en voyant la mère d'Harry en larmes, et son père terriblement inquiet pleurant également.

J'espérais qu'il allait se réveiller. Ses parents restaient pour la nuit et j'avais demandé si je pouvais rester moi aussi, son père m'avait remercié chaleureusement en disant que je pouvais rentrer et que j'en avais assez fait mais j'avais insisté et avais dormir ici. J'étais rentré dans la chambre et m'étais assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Ça m'avait fait mal de le voir ainsi avec sa perfusion, dans le coma. Je lui avais pris la main et au bout de quelques heures je m'étais endormi. Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard et découvrit Zayn, Liam et Niall dans la chambre.

-Quelle heure il est ? Je demandai dans un bâillement.

-10h23. Répondit Niall.

Zayn caressait les cheveux d'Harry, Liam l'observait d'un air inquiet et Niall semblait avoir pleuré.

-On a pensé que tu aimeras le savoir, fit Liam, les médecins on dit qu'il devrait se réveiller dans deux trois jours. Après qu'ils le garderaient en observation une semaine et le laisserait sortir.

Je me levais et dis :

-Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir en dire plus mais…

-On a bien compris. Coupa sèchement Zayn. Mais on aimerait quand même savoir pourquoi notre ami a essayé de se suicider.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, implorant. Je restai de marbre et le vis faire volte-face et s'en aller. Liam s'assit et me dit :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais pourquoi ne veut-il pas en parlé ? C'est à ce point ?

J'avais les yeux pleins de larmes et hochai la tête. Liam secoua la tête, indigné, et perturbé puis se leva et partit, entrainant Niall avec lui. Une heure plus tard, je reçus un SMS de Niall, on voulait nous interviewer, la nouvelle pour Harry faisait la une et nos agents voulaient nous parler. Je répondis que je faisais un saut chez moi pour me laver et m'habiller puis que j'arrivais. Comme je n'avais pas pris ma voiture, un chauffeur vint me chercher et m'amena jusqu'à chez moi.

Une fois lavé, habillé d'un costume cravate gris et beige, je pris ma propre voiture et me rendis au studio où nos agents nous attendais pour parler. A peine arrivé on vint m'ouvrir en me priant de me dépêcher, je vis les autres assis sur le canapé devant notre agent, très stressé, faisant les cents pas et serrant les poings. Après un dernier regard sur lui, je les rejoins en m'asseyant.

-Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui a poussé Harry à faire ça ?!

Je passais un regard inquiet vers les autres, allaient-ils dire que je savais ? Je ne pensais pas, du moins je l'espérais. Un gros silence régna dans la pièce, que je détaillais de nouveau.

Ici, c'était assez grande avec des tableaux fantaisiste accrochés çà et là, un grand bureau, un canapé, un paravent, des lampes a éclairage spéciale pour les photos. Je me rappelais le nombre de fois où nous étions venus ici. Le papier-pain blanc comme les rideaux traversés par les rayons du soleil plongeait la pièce dans une clarté ambiante, l'agent, nous fixait avec ses gros yeux, attendant impatiemment notre réponse. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, j'allais céder à la panique quand le silence pesant fut rompu.

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée, et c'est ce qui nous préoccupe. Dit Liam.

L'agent fit les cents pas, de nouveau et s'arrêta en s'adressant à moi :

-Louis, tu l'as trouvé, sais-tu pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Les regards des autres se tournèrent vers moi, je répondis alors :

-Nous n'en avons tous aucune idée. J'aimerai bien le savoir…Ajoutai-je en murmurant, pensant que ça ferait passer le mensonge.

Il nous fixa un a un.

-Essayez de faire taire les rumeurs, dites ce que vous voulez mais évitez que ça fasse un gros scandale. Ce n'est pas bon pour l'image du groupe. Et la tournée prévue dans 5 jours…

Il soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Nous acquiesçâmes tous et il nous libéra.

-Merci, dis-je pendant que nous marchions vers nos voitures, merci de n'avoir rien dit.

Ils se regardèrent et me dirent :

-De rien, mais ça n'efface rien…

J'acquiesçais et partis.

_1 semaine plus tard._

Aujourd'hui, Harry sortait. J'avais été le voir jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Je ne me sentais pas de faire un face à face avec lui. Ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait perturbé, et puis il y avait Eleonor. Elle s'était excusée et avait commencé à être compréhensive, elle devinait comme tout a chacun que quelque chose n'allait pas en apprenant la tentative de suicide d'Harry. Mais je m'étais surpris à lui dire qu'elle avait raison et qu'il valait mieux qu'on arrête. Maintenant, j'étais pris de doute. Est-ce que j'aimais Harry ? Je crois que oui, mais Eleonor….Je…J'étais perdu.

C'est pourquoi je comptais aller voir Harry aujourd'hui, je savais que Zayn et les autres étaient allés le voir dès qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il réclamait ma présence. Ils avaient essayés de lui demander, mais il n'avait pas répondu. Maintenant, ils me reprochaient de ne pas avoir été le voir depuis son réveil et disaient qu'ils ne comprenaient rien à mon attitude et à la sienne. J'avouais que c'était difficile à comprendre. Mais aujourd'hui, j'allais le voir et je comptais tirer ça au clair avec lui.

J'avais mis une marinière rouge, et un jean rouge avec des bensimons. Je portais une veste noire pour éviter d'avoir froid. Je partis en direction de l'hôpital à 13h30. Il y avait toujours des fans devant l'hôpital qui attendaient la sortie d'Harry et des journalistes prêt à l'interviewer. Je passais par derrière et montais jusqu'à sa chambre. Mon ventre se nouait, j'avais peur. Puis alors que j'avançais je me cognai dans quelqu'un arrivé à l'angle d'un couloir. Je me redressai, et je découvris Harry et ses parents.

-Bonjour, lançai-je.

Il était semblait joyeusement surpris de me voir, puis eut une expression de tristesse et dit a voie basse :

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu pendant tout ce temps ?

Je le pris à part dans un couloir seul et dis en rougissant :

-Tu m'as dit quelque chose quand je t'ai trouvé…Promets-moi que tu ne recommenceras plus ! Je m'écriai en le prenant dans mes bras.

Il s'écarta de moi en souriant, un peu gêné, puis il sembla chercher ce qu'il m'avait dit. Sa mémoire eut l'air de lui revenir vu ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

-C'est pas vrai…Se dit-il pour lui-même. Puis il me fixa et repris. J'étais à moitié mort, je ne réfléchissais plus je…

\- Je crois bien que moi aussi.

Il s'arrêta soudainement et me regarda, éberlué, puis il s'écria :

-Pourquoi t'es pas venu avant alors ?

Je décidai de lui dire la vérité.

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir, il y a Eleonor et…On a rompu. Elle pensait que j'étais amoureux de toi quand tu m'as appelé, et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait raison…

Ses yeux se tintèrent d'un éclat de culpabilité.

-Oh, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas que tu rompes avec elle à cause de moi…Je…

-Je ne l'aime plus, et elle s'en était rendue compte avant moi et ne supportait plus ça. C'est toi que j'aime.

Je vérifiai à nouveau que personne n'était là et j'allais l'embrasser quand sa mère arriva, je me reculai si vite que je trébuchais dans mes pieds et heurtais violemment le mur.

-Un problème les garçons ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Non, tout va bien. Sourit Harry gêné.

Sa mère remarqua bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais se tut et fit volte-face. Harry et moi nous regardâmes, tous deux embarrassés. J'avais failli l'embrasser. J'étais encore sous le choc de ma propre action, qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête ? J'allais m'excuser quand Harry parla :

-Je verrai si je peux passer chez toi vers 16h, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Ma réaction fut instinctive :

-Non pas du tout. Répondis-je. Il faudra qu'on parle, j'ajoutai.

Il acquiesça puis partit. De mon côté, je rentrais également chez moi et patientais en regardant la télé jusqu'à 16h. Je devrais lui annoncer que le portrait était fait, nous allions préparer tout ça et le reste…Nous verrons après. J'étais encore perturbé, j'avais été si spontané. Je l'aimais donc, j'en étais sûr. Mais…J'avais des doutes sur ce que je voulais. Je décidais de remettre mes interrogations à plus tard et continuais mon film, un film d'horreur à la con où un tueur poursuivait une fille et ses potes après qu'ils se soient perdus dans une forêt. Très con, mais assez divertissant. Quelques minutes plus tard, je reçus un message. Harry : « Je suis devant chez toi. ». Je souris et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je le fis entrer, il me regardait, gêné et avec un drôle de sourire. Visiblement il attendait quelque chose.

Lorsque je commençais à lui parler du portrait, il eut l'air déçu. Je pensais savoir ce dont il attendait que je parle…Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé, puis je lui montrais, je pus le voir frissonné à la vue du visage de son agresseur. Je lui touchai le bras dans un geste amicale et croisais son regard. Comme toujours, Harry était très expressif. Je frissonnais lorsque je vis son regard. Il y avait de la tristesse, de la peur, et de l'amour. Tout ça mêlé était étrange. C'était magnifique. Je frissonnais de nouveau quand je compris pour qui le regard amoureux était destiné.

Je me levais, lui aussi. Nous nous regardâmes puis, je m'approchais de lui et déposai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il participa au baisé, qui devint rapidement passionné et amoureux. Nous retombâmes sur la banquette, je passais mes mains sous son t-shirt avant qu'il ne me repousse violemment et dise :

-Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là.

Je voyais à sa tête qu'il ne pensait pas ses paroles.

-Tu es sérieux ? M'exclamai-je. J'ai vu comment tu me regardais, je t'aime aussi alors pourquoi…

-Je…C'est trop tôt pour moi. Et puis il y a Eleonor, essaie de recoller les morceaux avec elle. Vous alliez si bien ensemble…

Il était sincère, mais je savais que ça lui faisait du mal. Mais je savais aussi que je n'aimais plus Eleonor, je l'aimais lui. J'avais bien compris que pour l'instant ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Je me levai donc et allai dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau. J'allais lui laisser du temps, autant qu'il le voudrait.

Je posais mon verre à côté de l'évier et revins. Harry fixait le portait de son agresseur d'un œil craintif et semblait réfléchir. Je fis remarquer ma présence par un raclement de gorge et après que nous ayons préparés l'affiche et fais les photocopies, restai le problème de comment les poser discrètement.

-On pourra se déguiser ? Proposai-je.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, et s'exclama :

-On fait comme dans big mama ?

Je devais le fixer avec un air ébranlé puisqu'il éclata de rire, moi à sa suite. Ca faisait du bien de retrouver Harry et de le voir heureux. Je souris et réfléchis. On allait devoir s'habiller différemment de d'habitude, peut-être utiliser une perruque. Mais pas quelque chose de trop voyant. J'avais des lentilles de contacts, deux perruques. Ça allait suffire je crois. Pas besoin de se déguiser comme au carnaval, sinon on allait passer pour des fous et se faire encore plus remarquer.

-J'ai deux perruques et des lentilles de contacts. On se fringue différemment on ne prend pas ma voiture et on fait gaffe de pas se faire repérer, ça pourrait le faire.

Il acquiesça face à ma proposition, ce que nous fîmes. J'étais habillé d'un jean bleu clair troué, une paire de basket, un t-shirt trop grand pour moi, une veste à carreau et un blouson en cuir, j'avais mis une perruque brune touffu et bouclée (Pour homme et courte, évidemment), mais elle me grattait atrocement. Harry avait un peu prêt le même look, et une perruque blonde. Nous rîmes en voyant notre attifement et en prenant du scotch et les affiches, nous sortîmes par derrière en prenant soin de ne pas nous faire voir, ce qui fut une tâche périlleuse, mais réalisable. Après une bonne heure de marche, nous arrivâmes enfin aux environs du lieu de son agression. Je vis qu'il était crispé, je lui lançais un sourire destiné à le calmer et nous déposâmes les affiches.

Il fallut deux heures pour faire tout le patelin, sous l'œil des passants qui nous dévisageaient, regardant ce que l'on faisait. Ils avaient eu l'air surpris et intrigués. Je crois que personne ne nous avait reconnu, ce qui n'avait pas empêché Harry de se retourner tout en jetant des petits regards, parfois il enfonçait plus sa perruque sur sa tête.

Une fois les affiches collées, Harry voulut le portable. Il disait qu'il reconnaitrait la voix de son agresseur et que si ce n'était pas lui, il préférait s'arranger avec la personne. Étant le principal concerné de l'affaire, je ne pouvais le lui refuser.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de retourner chez nous, nous passâmes d'abord chez moi avant de nous changer et cela fait, je proposai à Harry de le ramener avec ma voiture. Je préférerai le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui et je crois que lui aussi préférait que je le raccompagne.

Nous nous installâmes dans ma voiture et arrivés devant chez lui, je me garais sur le trottoir devant son portail. Il descendit, moi à sa suite, puis il se planta devant moi et me remercia. Nous nous regardâmes, souriants. Ça durait. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, et j'avais l'impression que moi aussi. Je suivis mon instinct et m'approchai de lui en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bien que commençant à participer, Harry finit par me repousser en murmurant :

-Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, mieux vaut recoller les morceaux avec Eleonor.

Je soupirai de résignation et de frustrations en faisant demi-tour et avançai vers ma voiture.

* * *

_Harry._

Après avoir vu Louis partir en soupirant, je rentrai tristement chez moi. J'étais seul normalement, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil je vis qu'effectivement mes parents étaient au travail, et mes sœurs à l'école. Celles-ci m'avaient envoyés des messages, m'engueulant et là j'en avais reçu deux me disant de faire attention à moi. Je souris, décidant de répondre plus tard.

Je courus dans ma chambre et me jetai sur mon lit, posant brutalement le téléphone sur ma table de chevet. J'avais tout gâché, vraiment tout gâché. J'avais repoussé Louis et lui avait dit d'aller voir Eleonor, ce qu'il était sans doute parti faire en cet instant. Je regrettais mes paroles, mais dans un sens, j'avais eu raison de le dire : C'était trop tôt pour moi. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tressaillir et de me rappeler mon agression lorsqu'on me touchait, ne serait-ce que le bras. J'étais donc loin d'être prêt pour une relation. Je soufflai et m'assis sur mon séant puis regardais ma chambre.

C'était une grande pièce avec mon lit contre le mur de droite, une table de chevet derrière tout à côté, une armoire encastrée dans le mur en face, deux fauteuils posé dans les coins de l'armoire, une télé et un canapé. Un bureau avec mon ordinateur portable et mon iPhone posés dessus. Les rideaux noirs étaient tirés, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Malgré ça, j'arrivais à voir, étant habitué à cela. Je restais tous les jours dans la pénombre, j'arrivais à mieux penser et réfléchir. Je me sentais en paix ainsi. Mes pensées dérivèrent encore vers Louis quand le téléphone sonna. Déjà ?!

Va, c'était mieux que rien. Je décrochais et entendu une voix que je reconnus immédiatement, mon sang se glaça :

-Alors on me cherche ? Fit- _il._

Je mis du temps avant de répondre, entendre _sa_ voix. Savoir qu' _il_ était à l'autre bout du fil...Les images de mon agression me revenaient en mémoire, j'avais envie de vomir, ma tête tournait, je commençais à trembler…

Je me repris en main, il fallait que je me calme. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, tout faire capoter maintenant…Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire…

-Oui, il faudrait, commençai-je très désarçonné…

-Tu veux remettre ça hein ?!

Je frissonnais en comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez…commençai-je, la voix tremblante.

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas qui tu es petit trou du cul ?! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas observé ?

J'étais encore plus désarçonné que je ne l'étais. J'essayais de reprendre contenance et dis d'une voix tremblante :

-Vous…

-Je t'ai vu sortir, Harry Styles, du studio de ton interview minable par derrière, je t'ai suivi dans la rue et j'ai attendu le bon moment pour te prendre…Il insista sur ce mot, je fus pris de tressaillement, je faillis lâcher le téléphone mais je le récupérais et la conversation repris. Je t'avais déjà observé avant, je t'observe toujours. Je sais tout…Je sais où tu vis, ce que tu as fait dernièrement… D'ailleurs, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu rouler une pelle à ton pote, pédé !

Je fus pris de panique extrême. Ce mec était vraiment flippant, terrifiant. Que me voulait-il encore ? J'avais peur. Vraiment peur.

-Mais merde qui êtes-vous ?

Pas de réponse, je me levais et partis en courant vérifier que la porte d'entrée était bien fermée, soulagé de voir qu'effectivement elle l'était, je me reculai immédiatement et remontai dans ma chambre quand j'entendis :

-L'important n'est pas qui je suis, mais plutôt où je suis.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait, un remake de scream ? Je commençais à comprendre ce que ressentaient ces godiches dans ce film, la peur était horrible. Ça vous prenait au ventre et vous tiraillait a un point infernale.

-Vous me voulez quoi ?!

La respiration dans le téléphone s'intensifiait. Il s'agitait.

-Pas grand-chose, susurra-t-il. Juste te baiser.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent seuls comme des soucoupes. Je tremblais encore plus, les images de mon agression, les insanités qu'il m'avait murmurées, les coups de reins… Tout revenait. Je ne pus réprimer un sanglot, ce qui le fit rire.

-Petite tafiole. Ton amoureux n'est pas là pour te sauver la mise hein ?!

-Fermez-la ! M'écriai-je en me saisissant de ma lampe de chevet. Ou venez que je vous défonce !

J'entendis un bruit derrière moi, et ma porte de chambre s'ouvrit. Il était là, devant moi, avec son masque de clown et un portable.

-Voyons cela…Dit-il en raccrochant sous mon regard affolé.

* * *

_Louis._

_30 minutes plus tôt._

De retour chez moi, j'avais décidé à finir le film que j'avais commencé lorsqu'Harry était arrivé afin de me changer les idées, mais je n'étais pas arrivé à rester concentré dessus. Il revenait toujours dans mes pensées, lui et ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'entendis un bruit, j'avais reçu un message, un d'Eleonor souhaitant avoir de mes nouvelles, suivit de deux autres autre de Zayn, le premier reçu il y a deux heures me demandant la même chose, j'étais d'ailleurs surpris qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, je croyais qu'il m'en voulait a mort comme les autres, et l'autre il y a 20 minutes me disant qu'Harry ne répondait pas non plus sur son téléphone et qu'il voulait savoir si on était tous les deux. Je répondrai plus tard. Pour le moment, j'avais d'autres préoccupations. J'allais ranger mon téléphone quand il sonna. C'était Harry.

Je décrochais et pus entendre des bruits étranges, comme si on empêchait quelqu'un de parler, des gémissements. Tout de suite, je m'inquiétais.

-Allo ?! Commençai-je doucement.

Aucune réponse.

-Harry ? Répétai-je.

Aucune réponse, les gémissements s'intensifièrent.

-Harry ?! T'as pas recommencé ?!

Puis j'entendis une voix masculine que je ne mis pas de temps à reconnaitre, celle de son agresseur :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? Putain… Mais qu'est-ce tu…Sale petit con !

Un bruit de gifle résonna, et la communication fut coupée. Je mis du temps à réaliser. Le violeur était entré chez Harry et…Oh mon dieu ! Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir, j'enfilai ma veste et roulai en direction de chez lui. Une fois sur place suite à ce rapide trajet -j'avais conduis comme un fou, grillés quelques feux rouges et faillis avoir un accident-. Je descendis en trombe de la voiture et regardais autour de moi. J'eus l'étonnement de ne trouvé aucune voiture, à part la mienne, dans les environs. Les parents d'Harry travaillaient sans doute…

Je tapais le code du portail puis entrai en courant. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte, les clés posées dessus, ce qui me fit paniqué. Je montais les escaliers à vitesse grand V puis regardait partout, de la salle de bain à la toilette, du salon à la cuisine. Partout. Aucune trace d'Harry. J'étais dans sa chambre et remarquai que la pièce avait plutôt souffert du passage de cet enculé. La lampe de chevet était cassée au sol, les draps retournés, la chaise du bureau était par terre, l'ordinateur avait fait un vol plané. Et je découvris le téléphone prit pour trouver son agresseur par terre, cassé. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre, il avait été enlevé. Que faire ?

La situation me dépassait complètement, ce n'était pas de mon ressort. Je savais qu'il m'en voudrait mais j'allais devoir prévenir la police. Qu'allait-il arrivé à Harry si je ne faisais rien ? C'était de ma faute. Moi et mon plan d'affiche à la con, j'aurais dû penser qu'il allait voir qu'on le cherchait et faire quelque chose ! S'il lui arrivait malheur ou si ce fumier reposait les mains sur lui je…Je n'osais à peine y penser, je m'imaginais le sentiment de culpabilité que je ressentirais, la douleur, la colère des autres, de notre agent, ça serait horrible. J'essayais de me calmer. Prévenir la police semblait être la bonne solution…Mais la presse, la nouvelle de sa tentative de suicide retrouvée à la une, Harry en avait tellement souffert. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait si tout le monde savait ce qui lui était arrivé…Non. Peut-être qu'aller voir les autres serait une bonne chose. A nous cinq nous déciderions quoi faire, en groupe. On n'aurait jamais dû les mettre à l'écart…

Plus le temps pour les regrets, je partis en courant après avoir écrit sur un post-it qu'Harry restait chez moi quelques jours, sa mère allait peut-être se douter de quelque chose. Tant pis, c'était mieux qu'elle ait des doutes qu'elle sache la vérité. Assis dans ma voiture, j'envoyais un message à Zayn, demandant si c'était possible qu'on se voit tous chez lui et que c'était très urgent. Puis après sa réponse, qui fut positive, aux autres disant qu'on se retrouvait tous chez Zayn. Je conduisis plus prudemment que tout à l'heure mais je ne trainais pas, la situation était urgente.

Arrivé face à sa demeure, mon ami vint m'ouvrir. Zayn habitait une grande maison avec une grille haute et des murets qui s'élevaient jusqu'à deux mètres au-dessus du sol. Le jardin était un par terre d'herbe avec un but de goal en dessous de la fenêtre de la cuisine, un panier de basket posé a côté et la résidence, une baptise de trois étage avec des murs rouges et des volets marrons. Je m'arrachais à ma contemplation et suivis Zayn jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Que veux-tu nous dire en fait ? Dit-il une fois la porte passée, il semblait inquiet face à mon agitation…Je tapotais du pied, je devais sûrement être aussi rouge qu'une tomate, j'avalais difficilement ma salive et n'arrêtai pas de regarder par la fenêtre cherchant nos amis du regard.

-Je le dirai quand les autres seront là. Finis-je par répondre.

A peine eussé-je fini ma phrase qu'ils déboulèrent. Après que nous soyons tous assis sur le canapé du salon, je commençais :

-Harry a été enlevé.

Zayn éclata de rire, croyant à une blague sans doute, puis devant mon air grave il se reprit et regarda les autres avec une expression profondément mortifiée, qu'ils arboraient également. Une expression de choc intense. Je m'imaginais déjà la surprise qu'ils allaient avoir en apprenant le reste…

-Que…Comment…Quoi ? Balbutia Niall d'une voix suraigüe.

Alors je leur expliquai tout, le viol d'Harry, comment je l'avais trouvé, comment je l'avais aidé, ce qu'il s'était passé avec Eleonor quand Harry a appelé, la pose des affiches, l'appel que j'avais reçu lors de son enlèvement. Tout le reste... Ils étaient tous choqués. La partie concernant ma relation avec Harry ne les étonna que peu et n'eut pas l'air de les déranger, à mon grand soulagement.

-Nous sommes désolés d'avoir réagi comme ça avec toi à l'hôpital, commença Liam la voix pleine de remord en laissant couler une larme, mais nous ne savions rien et…

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu qu'on sache ? Pourquoi avoir eu honte pour nous ? Nous sommes ses amis nous n'aurions rien dit ! Même une connaissance aurait été compatissante. Pourquoi ?! Avait coupé en explosant Zayn, en larmes.

Je ne savais que répondre. Nous étions tous chamboulés.

-J'avais voulu vous le dire, leur avouai-je, mais j'avais trop peur de faire de la peine à Harry, il avait honte et souhaitait que personne ne le sache…Son bonheur m'était si important.

Zayn sourit à cette réplique. Après avoir encore parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé, nous décidâmes de faire un plan. Liam avait d'abord proposé qu'on alerte la police et nous avais bassiné avec ça pendant trois heures, peu importe ce que la presse dirait, il considérait que nous devions laisser les autorités faire leur travail. J'étais assez d'accord avec lui, mais pour le bien d'Harry, j'avais réussi à le faire abandonner cette idée. Zayn s'était excusé au moins dix fois et Liam semblait être en ébullition, cherchant un plan désespérément, me ramenant sans cesse le fait que « La police serait utile ». Niall aidait Liam du mieux qu'il le pouvait en suggérant des choses et essayait de me réconforter, quant à moi, j'essayais de dire à Zayn d'arrêter de s'excuser, a Liam de se calmer et a Niall qu'il valait mieux se concentrer sur Harry que sur moi.

Après une heure de débats, nous avions un plan. Nous allions partir en voiture et aviser par la suite. Je faillis rire jaune en voyant qu'en une heure nous n'étions arrivés que là. C'était nul…Mais mieux que rien, j'étais forcé de l'admettre. Une fois dans la voiture, où je m'étais placé à l'avant à côté de Zayn qui conduisait, Niall et Liam étant tout deux derrière, je demandai :

-Comment on va faire pour le trouver ?

-Il a son téléphone ? Interrogea Liam après un instant de réflexion.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Dans la chambre d'Harry l'ordinateur avait fait un vol plané, le téléphone pour que les gens nous joignent cassé mais aucune trace de son propre portable. Peut-être en dessous les vêtements ou dans le lit, je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir à vrai dire…Mais il y avait un espoir.

-Je crois…Je ne sais pas vraiment. Avouai-je.

-Bien, essayons de le localiser avec l'application faite exprès sur l'IPhone.

Je souris. C'était une bonne idée. Suite à cette réplique, Niall sortit son téléphone de sa poche, l'alluma puis bidouilla un truc dessus puis dit :

-Et attention que la magie opère…Pouf ! Ici ! Dit-il en montrant le point sur la carte.

Si on en croyait le portable de Niall, Harry était dans une banlieue de Londres à quelques kilomètres, dans un coin plutôt désert. Le point n'était plus en mouvement, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient peut-être arrêtés ici. Il nous faudrait une heure pour y aller au moins…En espérant qu'il y serait. C'était possible que l'agresseur ait pensé à cette application et ait abandonné le téléphone dans ce bled.

-Ca va allez, fit Zayn pour me rassurer et sans doute se rassurer également, on est quatre mec, enfin 3 et demi, rigola-t-il se calmant rapidement avec le coup de coude que je lui administrais dans les côtes, il est seul, ça va être du gâteau.

-Prends à droite au carrefour. Indiqua Niall.

Durant tout le trajet Zayn conduisit rapidement, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de policier sinon nous aurions écopé d'une bonne amende. Même Liam, et dieu sait qu'il nous disait d'arrêter nos conneries parfois, ne disait rien et se contentait d'indiquer quand tourner et où avec Niall. Cela dura jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant un entrepôt, vide vraisemblablement. Apparemment, Harry se trouvait ici. L'angoisse me prit. Que cet homme lui avait-il fait ? Etions-nous au bon endroit ? Nous descendîmes et avançâmes jusqu'à l'entrée de l'entrepôt. A première vu ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un débarras poisseux et plein de vieillerie et de meubles cassés, de poussière et de bouts de verre qui craquaient au fur et à mesure que l'on s'enfonçait a l'intérieur.

-Vous croyez qu'il est là ? Chuchota Liam.

Zayn allait hocher négativement la tête et s'apprêtait à nous faire signe de partir quand un cri nous retint. Nous restâmes tous les quatre figés, indécis. Moi, je ne mis pas longtemps à réfléchir et me précipitai à travers l'entrepôt, puis tirai un grand rideau. L'agresseur d'Harry, portant son masque, l'avait attaché, à moitié nu (il n'avait pu de pantalon, ni de caleçon) a un matelas poussiéreux et semblait prêt de le violer. Les autres arrivèrent à ma suite, nous allions nous avancer lorsque nous remarquâmes une chose importante : Ce salaud avait une arme. Arme qu'il pointa sur nous.

-Ah alors comme ça la bande de pédés se ramène pour sauver leur copain ?

Mes poings se crispèrent, nous n'osions plus bougés, plus parlés.

-Vous êtes venus sauver cette petite gueule d'ange hein ?! Vous voulez que je vous raconte comment il a hurlé comme une salope alors que je _la_ défonçais ?

Harry avait l'air honteux et humilié, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, tremblant, on voyait encore les larmes sur ses joues. Je me demandais quels sévices il avait subi le temps que nous arrivions. J'avais vraiment envie de tuer ce sale con, de le faire souffrir, une immense colère s'emparait de moi.

-Relâchez-le, tout de suite. Dit Liam calmement.

-Sinon quoi ?! S'exclama l'homme.

Liam essaya de s'avancer, levant les mains sans doute pour négocier, mais l'homme s'énerva et hurla :

-Tu bouges et je te fais sauter la cervelle !

-Nous pouvons vous donner de l'argent, tenta Niall. Beaucoup d'argent.

Il éclata de rire.

-J'ai simplement envie de m'amuser avec votre copain une dernière fois avant de le faire disparaitre...Je ne laisserai pas de témoin. Pourquoi ne pas vous tuer tout de suite ?

Nous déglutîmes et échangeâmes des regards tétanisés, c'était vraiment mal parti.

-Relâchez Harry, essaya Zayn d'une voix dure. Maintenant. Et laissez-nous partir.

L'homme éclata d'un rire sinistre et froid avant de déclarer d'une voix aux assonantes malsaines :

-Je viens d'avoir une idée. Toi, dit-il en s'adressant à moi, approche et nique-le.

Sous le choc de ce que je venais d'entendre, je regardais les autres autour de moi d'un air incrédule, pas sûr de n'avoir bien entendu. C'était une blague ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'en avais pas envie, poursuivit-t-il, je vous ai vu vous embrasser tout à l'heure. Je sais très bien que tu avais envie de mettre ta bite au fond de son c…

-Assez ! Hurlai-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

Il rit à nouveau et s'approcha de moi, puis m'attrapa par le bras et commençai à me pousser vers Harry. Alors que je luttai pour ne pas être lancé sur le lit, sentant son arme contre mon épaule, je sentis bientôt la pression qu'il exerçait sur moi s'en aller et entendis un coup de feu. Je me retournais Zayn venait de lui sauter dessus, et apparemment la balle s'était perdue quelque part sans faire de blessé. Dans la chute, le pistolet était tombé. Zayn était légèrement sonné, et l'homme qui tira avantage de l'état de mon ami, vit l'arme et se releva. Nous nous regardâmes et courûmes tous deux vers lui, voyant qu'il allait plus vite que moi j'utilisais la seule solution qu'il me restait : Je me jetai sur lui et le plaquai au sol. Il réussit à me maitriser et me mit un coup de poing, remis du choc, je lui cachai les yeux et préparai mon poing pour le frapper, coup qu'il reçut en plein dans la mâchoire.

L'arme était à quelques centimètres de mon bras, j'allais tendre la main quand Liam la prit et la pointa vers l'agresseur d'Harry. Tandis que Zayn et Niall commençaient à libérer ce dernier, je me mis à côté de Liam qui pointait l'arme vers cet homme :

-Ne bougez plus ! Ordonna mon ami.

L'homme rit, encore une fois.

-C'est trop gros pour toi p'tit, t'amuses pas avec ça, tu pourrais te blesser.

Il s'avançait.

-N'avancez pas, cria Liam, plus fort et plus fermement.

Mais il continuait, il allait arriver à la hauteur de Liam et lui prendre le pistolet quand dans un réflexe j'exerçai une pression sur la main de mon ami qui le fit appuyer sur la détente. Le coup de feu partit. Avec une balle dans le cœur, l'homme mourut en tombant lourdement au sol. Il y eut un moment de silence, nous restâmes tous à regarder le cadavre et le sang se répandre au sol. Puis, je soupirai de soulagement et serrai Liam dans mes bras. Lequel semblait en état de choc. Il se reprit finalement et sourit, tandis que Zayn et Niall avaient remis à Harry son pantalon, celui-ci s'élança vers moi et m'embrassa d'un baisé passionné et tendre. J'étais surpris de sa réaction, mais n'en dis rien et répondis au baiser avant de me détacher de lui.

-On a le droit à un bisou comme ça nous aussi ? Se moqua gentiment Zayn.

Harry sourit timidement, moi je souris franchement. Une fois que nous nous fûmes tous serrés dans nos bras, Harry nous regarda un par un et déclara d'une voix pleine de gratitude.

-Merci, dit-il. Merci de m'avoir sauvé…

-C'est normal, tu es notre ami. Fîmes Niall, Liam, Zayn et moi en cœur.

Il sourit et après avoir essayé de savoir ce que le violeur lui avait fait le temps que nous arrivions, sans succès, Harry était resté muet face à nos questions. Ce n'est qu'en l'ayant vu verser une larme que nous nous rendîmes compte qu'il faudrait mieux arrêter. Nous avions commencé à convenir de ce que nous allions faire. Plusieurs options s'étaient imposées à nous, mais avaient disparus aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées : Laisser pourrir le cadavre ici, ce n'était pas dans notre genre, certes c'était un des pires enculer mais si quelqu'un le trouvait il pourrait remonter jusqu'à nous et disons que ce n'était pas très bon. Mettre la police au courant de tout était exclu, il y a des fuites dans un poste de police et la presse serait vite au courant. Ce que nous souhaitions tous éviter.

Liam sembla réfléchir un moment et nous arrivâmes à cette conclusion : Nous allions nettoyer les empreintes sur le pistolet, puisque c'est la seule chose pouvant notre présence ici. Et passer un appel anonyme a la police leur disant de venir chercher un corps dans l'entrepôt, nous poserions le pistolet dans sa main, ce qui fera passer le meurtre pour un suicide.

J'enlevai ma chemise pour prendre un bout de chiffon avec, puis je m'en servis pour nettoyer le flingue. Niall et Liam prirent le matelas portant des traces de sang et des cheveux d'Harry et le lancèrent plus loin dans l'entrepôt, afin que la police ne le trouve pas et ne regarde que le cadavre, tandis que Zayn restait avec ce dernier qui nous regardait d'un air triste…Se rappelant sans doute les images douloureuses dont il ne souhaitait pas parler.

Alors Zayn se proposa pour appeler la police et cela fait, nous montâmes dans sa voiture, j'étais à l'arrière avec Harry et Liam, Zayn conduisait et Niall occupait la place a côté. Nous fîmes la route joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'il nous dépose chez nous. Dans mon cas, je prévins que je descendais avec Harry chez moi, le même Harry qui me prit la main et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Zayn nous gratifia d'un regard amusé, lourd en sous-entendus et nous souhaita la bonne nuit avec un large sourire lorsque nous descendîmes.

A peine la porte passée, Harry m'embrassa en se jetant sur mes lèvres, je ressentis une chaleur dans tout mon être, et répondis ardument a son baisé. J'enlevai sa veste tandis qu'il enlevait la mienne. Nous fîmes le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre, nous déshabillant et éparpillant les vêtements un peu partout, jusqu'arrivé à mon lit. Nous avions encore nos pantalons, caleçons et chaussettes. J'enlevai mes chaussettes, puis mon pantalon sous l'œil d'Harry, puis m'attaquait au sien, j'y aillais doucement, n'osant à peine effleurer sa peau et le retirant petit à petit. Après j'enlevais mon caleçon et il enleva le sien. Je m'allongeais au-dessus de lui, commençant des mouvements de bassins, nos érections frottaient me faisant pousser des gémissements de plaisirs, lui également. Je l'embrassai doucement, du bout des lèvres, caressant son torse en continuant mes mouvements et n'osais à peine entreprendre quelque chose de plus que ce que je faisais actuellement.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre ! S'en plaignit Harry, en me retournant sauvagement, s'allongeant au-dessus de moi.

Je ris.

-Je ne désire pas te blesser ni te brusquer, tu viens d'échapper à un viol, je comprendrais que ça ne soit pas le moment pour toi et si tu ne veux pas ce n'est…

Son indexe qui se posa sur mes lèvres me fit taire, tandis qu'il l'enleva pour laisser place aux siennes. Après l'avoir préparé à la pénétration, je l'embrassais puis j'entrai en lui. J'attendis qu'il s'habitue à ma présence, puis je commençais des va et vient lent. Je laissais échapper des gémissements de plaisir et fus heureux de le voir en émettre également, je pris de nouveau possession de ses lèvres, et accélérais un peu mes va et vient. En le sentant gémir plus fort et en le voyant grimacer, je me dis que j'allais peut-être trop fort et me forçai à ralentir, mais très vite il me supplia d'accélérer la cadence. Chose que je fis, en déposant des baisés dans le creux de son cou. Il m'amena vers ses lèvres que j'embrassai tout en augmentant encore la vitesse de mes coups de reins. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous vînmes dans un concert de cris et de gémissements. Après quoi, je me laissais tomber brutalement sur le matelas et je m'endormis après un long baisé passionné.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec Harry couché sur mon torse, lequel était réveillé également et me sourit en voyant que j'avais ouvert l'œil. Il m'embrassa et je dus le repousser plusieurs fois pour pouvoir m'habiller et sortir du lit. Il soupira de frustration, ce qui m'amusa. Il finit par s'habiller également, et nous descendîmes manger dans la bonne humeur quand je reçus un message des autres, ils arrivaient chez moi. Une fois qu'ils furent là, nous allâmes dans la cuisine où je leur proposai des pancakes et nous parlâmes :

-Demain, on part en tournée. Commença Liam en s'asseyant. Partant ?

Il s'adressait surtout à Harry, qui finissait sa bouchée. Ce dernier sourit et dit :

-Plus que partant.

-Au fait, intervint Niall, évitez de nous cacher des choses comme ça à l'avenir.

Nous nous regardâmes avec Harry et dîmes d'un ton désolé :

-Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas. On est sincère désolé, nous n'aurions pas dû vous mettre à l'écart, on le sait et on le regrette.

Ils acquiescèrent avec le sourire et Niall nous donna une bourrade amicale à tous les deux en riant.

-En parlant de cachoterie, c'était bien hier soir ? Demanda Zayn avec un clin d'œil pervers.

Il était acculé contre le lavabo mangeant un pancake enroulé dans une serviette en papier. Tandis que je me sentis rougir alors que les autres riaient, Harry le fixa en prenant un air faussement indigné :

-Franchement c'est quoi cette question ! Petit avorton !

Finissant le pancake, Zayn lui envoya la serviette dans la figure, et ils s'amusèrent à se la renvoyer.

-Vivement demain ! S'exclama Liam en regardant d'un œil affligé nos amis.

-Oui ! S'exclama Harry en attrapant la serviette et la calant sous son bras, Zayn avança sa lèvre inférieure et croisa les bras, boudeur. J'éclatai de rire et pris la serviette, Harry me lança un regard réprobateur et je la lançais sur Niall.

-Nous allons mettre le feu à la scène, j'ajoutai en me levant et en commençant à danser sous les éclats de rire généraux.

Harry se leva et commença à danser avec moi, suivit des autres qui dansèrent également.

-Et donc, comment c'était ? Firent Niall et Liam en riant, soutenu du regard par Zayn.

Nous les frappâmes, rouge pivoine et nous nous amusâmes à nous lancer la serviette. (May her soul rest in peace)

-Un rêve, une bande, one direction ! S'exclama Niall soudainement.

Nous acquiesçâmes tout en souriant et continuâmes de danser. Nous étions plus que prêt pour la tournée de demain et toutes les épreuves à venir.

* * *

_Six mois plus tard._

Dans la nuit noire, le jeune homme grand d'environ 1m67 à l'épaisse masse de cheveux bouclés s'avançait sur le parking désert pour rejoindre sa voiture. Dissimulant quelque chose sous son long manteau noir, il accéléra le rythme de ses pas.

Si ce n'est les quelques voitures que leurs propriétaires n'étaient pas encore venus chercher, il n'y avait rien ni personne ici. Le garçon était seul. Soit, c'était ce _qu'ils_ avaient prévus.

Il se faisait tard et les lampadaires éclairaient faiblement. Comme à l'accoutumée par cette heure de la nuit, l'on n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit des véhicules passant sur les routes plus bas. Si bien que les pas du jeune garçon résonnaient sur le sol en béton.

Il s'était garé à l' opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait maintenant, ce qui lui laissait encore un peu de marche vers son véhicule. Mais ce n'était pas grave de toute façon.

 _Elle_ allait bientôt arriver. Et tant pis s'il n'avait pas rejoint la voiture avant _sa_ venue. Tandis que le jeune homme s'en rapprochait petit à petit, une voix féminine l'interpella :

-Harry !

Le dénommé Harry se retourna brusquement, et la reconnue.

Elle était une jeune femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'année, grande, fine comme une baguette, avec de longs cheveux blond détachés et un air déterminé sur un visage souriant. Elle portait un jean, des Nike et une veste en cuir par-dessus un pull. Harry remarqua surtout qu'elle _le_ tenait dans ses mains.

 _Le bout de papier_ où était rédigé l'article qui risquait de compromettre sa carrière, sa réputation et toute sa vie…Ainsi que celle de ses amis. Passablement déstabilisé, il cligna des yeux, ce qui lui permit de reprendre contenance et s'avança vers elle.

-T'as ce que je veux ? Commença la jeune femme d'un air farouche.

Tout sourire avait disparu de son visage et ses yeux bleues semblaient tenter de le transpercer, et cela un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Sans se démonter, le jeune homme acquiesça, sortant ce qu'il cachait sous son manteau, et le lui présenta. C'était un paquet avec un fin fil enroulé autour que la journaliste enleva précipitamment en déchirant l'emballage, laissant apparaitre une boite. Elle regarda longuement à l'intérieur, semblant examiner minutieusement son contenu. Après quoi, elle sourit et lui tendit l'article.

Tout de suite, Harry déplia le bout de papier, afin de vérifier que ce n'était pas un faux et esquissa un sourire à son tour. La blonde et le brun se serrèrent la main avant de bifurquer chacun de leur côté.

Le jeune homme s'avançait en souriant vers sa voiture. Ses soucis s'étaient envolés, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre et bien se passer. Il était tellement heureux qu'il n'entendit pas la voiture qui arrivait vers lui. Il l'entendit encore moins accélérer et ne put tenter de dévier de la trajectoire du véhicule qui le percuta.

D'abord, Harry ressentit un choc intense dans tous son corps, projeté contre la carrosserie blindée de la bagnole. Il eut ensuite l'impression que le temps passait au ralentit lorsqu'il fit un vol-plané, sa tête heurtant violemment le sol à l'atterrissage.

**Author's Note:**

> J'vous cache pas qu'à l'origine devait y avoir une suite mais bientôt entendu elle ne sera pas écrite. Donc, pour apporter des précisions à ce qu'on peut comprendre mais au cas où :
> 
> La journaliste a appris d'une source que Louis et Harry sont gays et veut le dévoiler pour faire polémique, ainsi qu'un sous-entendu comme quoi le groupe n'aurait pas les mains blanches. Quant à ce qui arrive à Harry, imaginez ce que vous voulez :').  
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
